Just One Night
by Calikisses
Summary: What starts out as a birthday celebration with friends turns into something completely unexpected when a good girl meets a fraternity president - who makes good girls go bad. For FGB winners BBSapphire24 and iciripiciri. AH.


***This started out as an example entry for the Back2Skool UNFmett contest I hosted last year. It**** has since been continued thanks to two lovely ladies, BBSapphire24 and iciripiciri who bought me in the FGB auction. This story, in its entirety, is dedicated to them. **

****Thanks so much to Joanna a.k.a. MistyFate for your talented beta skills. Love you hun!**

~*~

Just One Night

I was determined to have fun tonight. My friends insisted on taking me out for my nineteenth birthday, although I didn't feel like nineteen was something worth celebrating. It was my last year being a teenager, yet I would still have two more years until I could legally drink. I guess that wasn't _that_ big of a deal. I wasn't big on the whole drinking and partying scene like my friends were. My friends, who were currently passing around vodka in a water bottle along with a separate bottle filled with orange juice, sat in Rosalie's parked SUV in the parking lot.

_Did they think they were being sly?_

We were going dancing at an eighteen and over club. The older, hot college guys frequented the club and mingling with them made the experience even more fun. The bouncer just stamped your hand after checking your ID at the door; a lion stamp meant you were able to drink, and a lamb stamp meant you were not.

Jane, my shorter, long-haired, blonde, notorious-for-her-partying-ways friend held out the alcohol-filled water bottle to me, and I shook my head.

"C'mon, birthday girl!" she exclaimed in her tipsy, squeaky voice.

"Yeah, Bella, you have to at least have a shot's worth. You're nineteen now and no longer live with daddy. You don't have to be a Miss Goody Two-Shoes anymore."

This statement came from one of my oldest friends, Alice. She was always the rebel, and my father never liked her, saying she was a bad influence on me. When, actually, I never usually went along with her schemes in the first place. I only got implicated in them through best-friend association, I guess. The truth would eventually come out though, and then I wouldn't get in trouble.

It was true that I had Charlie wrapped around my little pinky, but I never took advantage of that. I just behaved—some would say I was boring—but I didn't really see the need to smoke my brain cells away, or drink and act stupid. I just saw myself as having common sense; it didn't mean I didn't like to have fun. This is what I was trying to prove tonight by agreeing to come out to this club with my friends.

I shook my head to inform them I would stick to my guns and not be drinking tonight. _After all, someone had to be the D.D., right?_ As if reading my mind, Rosalie, the supposed designated driver tonight, spoke up.

"You even look like a daddy's girl. If you're going for the girl next door look, you certainly succeeded, B. Plus, you know I'm not drinking, so you can have some fun tonight."

Rosalie called all of us by the first letters of our names and had been for forever, so I tried not to cringe at the horrible nickname that reminded me of Gossip Girl.

"Since it is _my _birthday, let's lay off the peer pressure on the alcohol issue and just go have fun, ok?"

Beside me, Angela giggled. She was obviously tipsy, and yet she continued to drink the vodka, opting to take my portion of the alcohol. She was one of those cute, happy drunks. Her medium-length brunette hair was styled in spirals tonight, and her cheeks had that slight flush attributed to alcohol consumption.

"If Bella doesn't want to drink tonight, gals, just ignore it. I'm ready to dance. Let's go!" Angela exclaimed as she tucked the now empty water bottle under the seat before reaching for the door.

Rosalie checked her lip gloss in the rearview mirror one final time before adjusting it back.

"Well, well, look who showed up tonight, ladies."

All six of us looked behind and out of the tinted rear windows just in time to see the boys of Delta Iota Kappa make their way to the front doors of the club. Their fraternity was the most notorious on campus for having the hottest guys, the best parties, and getting as many girls as they wanted.

The president of the fraternity, Emmett, was no exception. I swear girls just lined up to give him their panties, and based on the way he looked tonight, I could see why. Even his back—which was the only thing I could see at the moment—looked hot. His dark-wash blue jeans hung low on his hips, and his gray t-shirt clung to his back, clearly showing the muscles underneath.

Jane and Angela let out loud sighs, no doubt reminiscing over the last frat party they had went to; they were the resident sluts of DIK. I loved them, but it was true, both of them had been vying to be another notch in Emmett's bedpost since the beginning of last semester. Needless to say, they had yet to achieve that goal.

I rolled my eyes and opened the car door, and, as if on cue, the other four girls began shuffling their way out of Rosalie's midnight blue Navigator. Everyone completed their last minute primping, teasing, lifting, and adjusting before we began to make our way across the lot. Our heels clacked against the hard pavement, announcing our presence to the bouncer and the line of about twenty people waiting to be admitted.

There was no sign of the Delta boys, so I figured they had already gained admittance somehow, probably the same way my looking-like-she-just-stepped-off-a-runway best friend, Rosalie was about to get us in. Rosalie and Alice come here at least twice every week, and they're on a first name basis with all the bouncers.

Angela, Jane, Gianna, and I all hung back as Rosalie and Alice went up to the front of the line to work their magic on the bouncers. I watched Rosalie as she leaned forward and put her hand on the guy's arm, no doubt giving him a nice glimpse down the black top she was wearing. Alice, in the meantime, was working her magic on his other side, throwing her head back in laughter and flipping her short hair.

Rosalie put her hand in her back pocket, the signal for us to come up and join them. When I reached Rosalie's side, she grabbed my hand and pulled me forward.

"Felix, this is Bella. She's the birthday girl tonight!"

Felix eyed me up and down, and I bit my lip self-consciously. He was looking at me like I was a piece of steak, and it made me slightly uncomfortable but I tried not to let it show. I could hear the loud music clearly from out here and was actually eager about getting to dance. I smiled at Felix, letting my excitement show, and that must have been the trick because he finally reached out for my hand to stamp it.

"Well, beautiful, enjoy your birthday," he said in a gruff voice, winked, and opened the blue rope blocking the club entrance.

I thanked him and heard the protests from the people standing in line as I went through the door to be immediately immersed in flashing lights, a lot of bass, and a significant crowd of people. The music was even louder now that I was inside.

One of the overhead lights lit up my stamped hand for a brief second, and the dark orange lion caught my eye. I stared at my hand for a minute as I waited for my friends to be admitted, realizing that Felix had stamped my hand for being 21, and he hadn't even checked my ID.

"Well, B, looks like you'll be drinking tonight after all," Rosalie said, eyeing my hand.

I shook my head before replying.

"I don't know why he gave me this stamp, Rose. It was probably just a mistake," I shouted to her over the music.

She stepped closer to me so she wouldn't have to shout.

"He did it because it's your birthday and he thinks you're hot. Just enjoy it, B. At the very least you can get J, G, and Ange drinks. Felix actually carded them. Perks to being the birthday girl.

"C'mon, let's go get a seat!" she shouted this last part and smacked my ass playfully before the five of us made our way through the mass of people, toward the lounge area they had in the back.

The inside of the club was very dark and edgy. It appeared to be designed in red and black coloring, with splashes of various colored lights to create different effects. As we walked toward the back tables, the black bar with red countertops was on my right, and the fairly large dance floor was on my left. Up on a raised platform were two DJs mixing and spinning the songs.

The lounge area was in the back of the room, but it was still visible to the rest of the club. It consisted of black leather couches in a semi-circle around tables that matched the bar: black with blood-red tops. There was one table available in the corner, and we all squeezed in and sat down to claim it for the night.

From here I could see the corner of the large bar perfectly, and I glanced down at my hand again. I didn't want to drink, but I knew my friends would be asking me to get them drinks since I could. _What if I got caught? Was that really how I wanted to spend my birthday? _

For the time being I wouldn't have to worry about it since my friends still had their sufficient vodka buzz from the car. I would just cross that bridge when I came to it.

"So, now what?" I asked, looking around the couches at my friends.

Jane was currently scoping out the dance floor, probably for a hot guy she could get her claws into for the night. Angela and Gianna were dancing in their seats, and I knew their destination would be the dance floor as well. Rosalie and Alice were looking at me, silently asking what I wanted to do.

_Well, we came here to dance, right? _

"If we leave, will we lose our table?" I asked them, knowing they would have the answer since they came here so often.

"No, just go up to the bar and ask for a reserved sign. They're like five bucks or something like that," Rosalie answered.

Jane reached into her teal, sparkly halter top and handed me a five dollar bill. I looked at her questioningly.

"What?" she asked. "This outfit doesn't have pockets. Where else am I supposed to put it?"

I just laughed and scooted to the end of the couch, straightening my denim skirt before making my way to the bar. I silently wondered what would happen if she were to hook up with a guy and they found money in her bra. Would they think she was a hooker or something?

I laughed aloud at my internal thoughts just as I reached the bar.

"Care to let me in on the joke?" A male voice said from behind me, causing me to jump slightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said, and I turned to see to whom the deep voice belonged.

He was tall, so tall I was forced to tilt my head up slightly. When I did I was met with the bluest eyes I had ever seen in my life. I didn't know how to describe them. They were darker than the sky, but lighter than the ocean. They were just…blue, and striking.

I didn't realize I was staring and not saying anything until I saw his lips curve into a half smile. His lips were full and pouty, and he had the faintest hint of dimples that I'm sure would show if he smiled fully. Then I became aware that I was gaping at him—whoever he was—again.

"N…No. I'm sorry, it wasn't really that funny. More like an inside joke, I guess," I said and shrugged my shoulders.

I could feel my face flush in embarrassment and looked away from his face. That's when my eyes landed on the Delta, Iota, Kappa letters on his gray shirt. I took a small step back and looked at him fully, realizing the guy I was talking to was none other than Emmett McCarty, president of DIK.

_Just my luck_, I thought before turning back to the bar to try and get the bartender's attention. I attempted to force myself to not think about those eyes or his pouty lips, or the way the sleeves of his shirt rested just so on his very toned biceps.

_Yeah, not helping, Bella. Yes, he is hot, but he isn't your type. At all_.

_Ha, just keep telling yourself that. Who could resist that? _

_I can, and I will. _

_Great, now you're talking to yourself_.

I rolled my eyes internally, and once again raised my hand trying to get the busy bartender's attention.

"Yo, bartender," Emmett's loud, booming voice called as he raised his arm and succeeded in calling the bartender over.

"What'll it be," the guy behind the bar asked Emmett who nudged my arm indicating I should go first.

"Oh, um, can I get a reserved sign for the table?" I asked.

"Which table are you at?"

"I pointed to the corner where Rosalie and Alice were still sitting. I figured the other three had already made their way to the dance floor which was probably a good thing considering the wide-as-saucers-eyes Alice had right now. Obviously she had seen who I had been talking to.

"Table sixteen, got it," he said while taking a note of some kind. "Five dollars."

I handed him the bill, and he gave me the small red sign with white print on it.

"And for you?" the bartender asked Emmett just as I started to walk away.

I stopped, figuring I should thank him at least. Who knows how long I would have been standing there otherwise?

I waited until he was done putting his order in and the bartender left to make the drinks.

"So, thank you…for that," I said lamely.

"No problem. I take it you don't come here often?" He waited for my response.

I shook my head no, and he continued, "Well, you have to be loud in order to be heard over the music. You just have to be aggressive."

"Oh, ok. Thanks. I'll be sure to remember that, Emmett."

I cursed myself for calling him by his name when he hadn't given it to me and began walking away. Hopefully he would figure everyone knows his name and leave it at that.

"Hey, wait up."

No such luck. I stopped and turned back to him. After all, it would be rude not to, right? I looked at him and waited.

"Now that isn't fair, gorgeous. You know my name, but I don't know yours?"

I smiled a little and blushed at the compliment, even though I knew it was probably just a line. Still, it was my birthday and I had been called beautiful and gorgeous by two different attractive guys tonight. _I'll just make myself happy and think of them as compliments._

"Bella," I told him shyly. "My name is Bella."

"Well there, Bella..." He took my hand that wasn't holding the small sign and brought it to his mouth. His slightly parted lips grazed the back of my hand as his bottom lip glided along it to join his top in a kiss. He lingered for just a moment before pulling away, but not letting go of my hand. He looked me straight in the eyes, bright blue meeting deep brown, giving me tingles and causing me to blush even more. "...It was nice meeting you," he said before dropping my hand and walking back toward the bar to pick up his drinks.

I stood there dazed for a minute before Rosalie's voice calling my name finally got my attention. I walked over to the table and set the reserved sign on it before sitting back down.

"Ok, what was that all about?" Alice asked me.

I didn't know what to think of what just happened. I glanced back over my shoulder to the bar and noticed Emmett was looking over at me. "I have no idea," I said distractedly in response, still staring at the bar and the hot guy leaning against it.

He raised his drink in my direction and gave me that half smirk of his. I couldn't help but smile back at him and shyly turned my head back to my friends. The look on their faces said it all. They were well aware that something had just occurred. The only thing was, I didn't know if it was good or bad.

I knew his reputation of saying and doing just about anything to get into a girl's pants. If I hadn't heard it firsthand from Jane and Angela, I wouldn't believe it. There was just something about him though. Like, maybe it was just an act?

_Great, now I'm trying to convince myself Emmett McCarty is a good guy so I can feel justified in being attracted to him?_ I didn't want to think about this anymore.

"Let's dance," I said and jumped off the couch to make my way to the dance floor without waiting for my friends. Regardless, I could sense they were right behind me.

As I walked by the bar, I glanced to my left and made eye contact with Emmett once more before turning back to the dance floor. Raising my arms above my head, I moved my hips to the rhythm of the music and waited for my friends to join me.

The song that was on was just ending, and one of the DJs started a very familiar song.

"All right, all right, we're gonna go back a few years for this one. Ladies, I wanna see ya'll out here shakin' it and most importantly, G-g-get...Get your freak on!"

Missy Elliott's voice came over the speakers, and you could feel the energy in the room raise a few notches. I had managed to find Angela, Jane, and Gianna, surprisingly not wrapped around guys, and started dancing with them. Rosalie and Angela joined in as we all "got our freak on."

My eyes wandered over to the bar once more, but Emmett was no longer there. Stupid Bella. Stop thinking about him and enjoy your birthday. I scanned the place anyway, hoping for...I don't know what I was hoping for. He wasn't anywhere on the dance floor, nor was he at the bar. My eyes searched the lounge area and found him there with a few of his frat brothers, drinking beer and laughing.

He was super sexy when he fully smiled. His white teeth shone in the flashing lights, and his dimples were out in full force. He looked so likeable in that moment: cheerful, playful, just one of the guys, the real him.

I continued to dance as I stared at the small group of frat guys. Angela came up beside me and we started dancing together, so I focused once more on my group of friends. At the "HOLLLAAA" part, the six of us paused and threw our hands up in the air, drawing attention to ourselves. We laughed, enjoying ourselves, and continued dancing.

My gaze just so happened to drift over to the table of DIK boys again, and I found that Emmett's eyes were on me. We made solid eye contact, the same as earlier when he was at the bar. I didn't look away from him as Alice came up, and we began playfully grinding against one another. Once again I raised my arms in the air and brought them down to Alice's bare shoulders, working my hands along her red dress until they rested at her hips.

I kept eye contact with Emmett the entire time, admittedly making my movements sexier for show. I was swimming in his gaze when Alice went around behind me and began whispering in my ear.

"You two are totally eye fucking each other right now."

Her comment surprised me, causing me to stop dancing, but she placed her hands on my hips and made me start my rhythm back up again.

"It's your birthday, and I want you to have fun, but at the same time be careful, sweetie. You know his reputation, Bella."

I started to protest but she cut me off. "I'm only looking out for you, know that. Now shake that ass, and have a good time!"

The song ended and another one began. Emmett's lips were parted and his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes seemingly searching mine for something. Was he waiting for a signal of some sort?

I silently found myself wondering what it would be like to taste him. I already knew from the sensuous kiss on my hand earlier that his lips were soft, and I'm sure he would be a great kisser; practice makes perfect, right?

_Ugh, what am I saying?_ It was dangerous to even entertain any ideas of the sort, just like Alice said. Granted, I wasn't as innocent as all my friends claimed and joked about. Tyler and I were in a relationship for over two years, but I wasn't exactly super experienced. I mean, I wasn't a virgin, but let's just say Tyler wasn't very generous in the whole giving department. Besides the first couple of months of our exploration, I had yet to see an orgasm from a guy.

_Ok, that's enough. Stop eye fucking him, or whatever Alice called it. Just don't think about him anymore, or just train your thoughts on what an asshole he is._ _I'm just playing into his little mind games, right? This is exactly what he did to who knows how many girls on a weekly, possibly daily, basis. _

My little pep-talk complete, I turned away from Emmett and resolved not to look at him anymore. Well, for a few songs at least. I continued to dance provocatively with my friends just in case he was still watching, also because we were clearly having an effect on other guys in the place, and the DIK president wasn't the only hot guy here.

After a few songs, we all decided it was time for a break. The six of us headed back to our table to give our feet some rest.

"Wow, it's hot in here isn't it?" I said, fanning myself. "I'm going to go get some water. Anyone want anything?"

"I'm ready for a drink. I think my vodka buzz is wearing off," Jane said.

And there it was. I knew the subject of me getting alcohol for my friends was going to come up eventually since I got the lion stamp.

"I…I don't know, guys, what if I get caught? And I can't very well order drinks for everyone. They'll probably only let me get two at the most."

I glanced nervously at the bar, and guess who was sitting there? Yup, Emmett was once again getting drinks for his boys. His attention was focused on the bartender as he ordered, so I was able to stare without feeling like a stalker.

"Well, you won't need to get drinks for everyone, Bella," Angela offered. "I mean, Rosie isn't drinking since she's driving, and you're not drinking. So, that leaves—"

"Actually, Ange," I interrupted and turned to her. "I think I might be rethinking that whole…sobriety thing after all."

Jane glanced once from the bar and back to me before her eyes narrowed slightly. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it once more after a quick cough from Alice.

"Of course, Bella. It's your birthday, so go right ahead," Jane said instead of whatever she was about to say.

"Well, I can probably get two drinks, maybe three. So, we can share them? What should I get? I don't want anything too strong, something kind of sweet maybe?"

"Are you thinking a cocktail or a shot?" Rosalie asked.

"Cocktail."

"Try a Lemon Drop and for the second drink get a Sex on the Beach," Alice offered.

"Lemon Drop and Sex on the Beach. Ok, got it. Waters too?"

Everyone shook their heads in agreement and Rosalie handed me some cash as I nervously stood up, slipping the money into the front pocket of my skirt. I slowly walked toward the bar, head down, hands shaking, palms sweaty, bass pounding in my ears.

_I don't know if I can do this. Can someone go to jail for trying to buy alcohol at a club if they're underage? I'm only nineteen. What the hell am I thinking?_

I looked up, settled on turning back around and forgetting the whole thing when I realized I had reached the bar. _Well, I will just look dumb if I turn around now._ I also noticed Emmett was no longer there. Just as well, I needed to concentrate.

Lemon Drop, Sex on the Beach. Lemon Drop, Sex on the Beach. Lemon Drop, Sex on the Beach.

I chanted over and over in my head until the bartender was finished with his customer. I raised my hand to get his attention, but brought it back flat against the countertop when I realized it was still shaking.

_Get a grip, Bella. Unless you want to end up behind bars on your birthday._

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. With a quick nervous glance at the table where my friends sat, I saw they were all staring at me. Gianna gave me a reassuring wave, and I tried again.

"Excuse me, bartender?"

_I really hope my voice didn't just come out as timid as I think it did, but my guess is that it had considering he didn't even look my way._ I steeled my nerves once more and prepared to try again when I suddenly felt a hand on my lower back. I tensed.

"Be aggressive," a whisper informed me, and I turned around quickly to find myself once more face to face with Emmett.

We were a lot closer to one another this time, our bodies basically touching, and I had spun so quickly that Emmett didn't have the time to move his hand, so it was now ghosting against my abdomen. I took a step back and felt the hard granite of the counter against my spine.

"Are you stalking me?" I asked, the question coming out ruder than I intended.

Instead of looking taken aback, he smirked and stepped forward, our bodies against each other once more. He leaned forward, blue eyes dancing.

"No. Do you want me to be stalking you?"

My eyes widened and his smile grew. _Yeah, I bet the flashy smile and cute dimples of yours get you whatever you want, don't they?_

"Of course not," I replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I was just about to order some drinks."

I turned back to the bar, slight anger at Emmett's audacity had replaced any nerves I had, and I placed both palms flat on the bar and called the bartender. This time he heard me.

"What can I get ya?"

The nerves returned.

Lemon Drop and Sex on the Beach.

"LemonDropandaSexontheBeach, please?" I asked so quickly that my words ran together. I slid my stamped hand forward slightly and prayed he wouldn't ask for ID. Just the stamp sufficed, right?

I saw him glance down at my hand before looking at my face once more. He hesitated. _Oh, God, I'm going to get caught._ I could feel my face get hot, and my heart was racing. _I don't want to go to jail._

"A Lemon Drop and a Sex on the Beach?" he asked.

I just nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

"Coming right up," he said before moving to the other end of the bar to make the drinks.

I sighed in relief, and felt like my knees were going to give out on me any second.

"How old are you?" Emmett's now familiar voice asked, startling me and I jumped.

I hadn't known he was still here. I sat down on one of the bar stools and placed one hand on the bar, the other on my rapidly beating heart.

"Do you derive pleasure from scaring me?" I asked, looking up at him.

He smiled before responding.

"Maybe, and you didn't answer my question."

"Twe-Twenty-one, why?" I stuttered.

He seemed to think for a minute before leaning in close to me and bringing his lips to my ear.

"How old are you really?"

His hot breath fanned across my neck, causing me to shiver. He only pulled away slightly, tipping his own ear toward me so—I'm assuming—I could whisper my real age without letting those around us know the truth.

I leaned forward, placing my hand over his on my knee—wait, when had that happened—and responded.

"Nineteen," I said so quietly I'd be surprised if he even heard it.

"Don't worry. It will be our little secret," he whispered and stepped back, slipping his hand out from underneath mine just as the bartender returned.

"Ok, that will be $13.50."

I stretched my legs out straight in order to reach into my pocket where I had put Rosalie's cash, but Emmett stilled my hand with his.

"Just put it on my tab, James," Emmett said and squeezed my hand in protest when I tried to object.

"Sure thing, Em. Have a good night," James said and walked over to help another patron.

I removed my hand from Emmett's and stood up to grab the two drinks.

"Emmett, I can't let you do that. At least let me pay you back."

I moved to reach into my pocket again, but Emmett placed his hand at the pocket opening this time, right near my hip, so I would be unable to access it. I bit my lip and looked up at him.

"Can't you just let a guy buy you a drink? Besides, if you really insist, I can think of a few ways you can pay me back."

He leaned in once again and whispered, "You don't have to pretend you're 21 if you want sex on the beach."

Emmett's hand began to slide upward before I stopped him.

"Ugh, and this is where I say good night, Emmett. Thanks for the drinks."

I grabbed the two cocktails from the counter and started to head back to my friends.

"Anytime, sweetheart," he called before I was out of earshot, and I turned around.

He winked at me and smiled. I just rolled my eyes before turning back around, feigning indifference. Secretly, my stomach was doing flip-flops and my heart was pounding. I could still imagine how his hand felt first on my knee, and then on my hip. Then he ruined it with his perverted comment.

_Ugh, what an ass!_

I took a sip of the Lemon Drop, licking the sugar off my lips. Hmm, not bad, a little sour, but the sugar sweetened it up.

_Liquid courage, that's what I need_, I thought before taking a small gulp as I reached the table.

My friends were eagerly waiting for me to recount what had just transpired. I personally didn't know what to think. Emmett's whole sweet one moment, pervy the next was really confusing me.

I took a small sip of the Sex on the Beach cocktail before setting it on the table. My nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Yuck, remind me next time that I do not like Sex on the Beach."

"Who does?" Jane asked while taking a sip of the too-sweet concoction. "I mean, everyone thinks it's romantic, but in all actuality, sand gets everywhere, the wind tangles your hair, it smells like fish..."

She trailed off after realizing we were looking at her.

"What? It's true!"

"She was talking about the drink, Jane," Angela said. "Although I do have to agree with you regarding the real thing," she giggled.

During the exchange I had proceeded to down over half of the Lemon Drop. It was really good and had created a nice bouncy feeling in my head. _I couldn't be drunk already, could I? No, I don't think that's possible. _

"You're my two favorite sluts, you know that?" I said, giggling.

_Ok, definitely not drunk, but feeling a little relaxed._ After all, I didn't have a whole lot of experience being drunk. A few times in high school was about the extent of it.

Jane and Angela pretended to be offended for a minute before joining in on the laughter the whole table had erupted in.

"Speaking of which," Jane began. "It looks like a certain slutty someone has chosen his next victim."

She glanced over to a particular Delta president, who was sitting with the other Delta Iota Kappas at a table a few down from ours, and all of our eyes followed.

"Emmett?" Angela scoffed. "You make him sound like a serial killer or a vampire or something. Besides, our sweet little Bella wouldn't do anything with him."

My cheeks burned as Angela said this, and I looked down, suddenly extremely interested in the small amount of yellow liquid remaining in my glass, along with the bright red cherry. The truth was that it had crossed my mind. Until he started saying things that perfectly fit with his reputation, that is.

Gianna must have noticed my movement and my red cheeks because she said, "I wouldn't be too sure about that one, Angela."

At Gianna's comment, Angela looked back to me.

"Really, Bella? I mean, do you think that is such a good idea?"

"So it's ok for you, but not for me?" I felt my anger rising. "Why, because I'm just a poor, sweet, innocent, daddy's girl, and you and Jane go out and party all the time and _fuck_ whoever you want? Are you jealous that you've been trying to garner his attention for over six months and in less than an hour he's interested in me? Because that could never happen, right? It's my birthday for Christ's sake."

Angela's face blanched at my mentioning Christ._ Yeah, like you're really the religious girl you pretend to be._

Rosalie tried to diffuse the situation by asking about the waters I hadn't realized I'd forgotten about, but I stood up, already angered, downing the rest of the alcohol.

"Don't worry, Ange, you're right, he's not my type. Oh, and get your own damn water!" I yelled before walking away in the direction of the girl's bathroom.

I wouldn't say I was running, but I certainly wasn't walking at a normal pace. I hadn't meant to yell at Angela, but it was my birthday, and I was sick of the "Bella's so naïve" comments from my supposed best friends. I was angry, and I could feel the beginnings of tears start to make my eyes water.

Lost in my thoughts, I must not have been paying attention to where I was walking, because I suddenly ran into what felt like a wall.

"Oomph."

Except that it wasn't a wall, because I felt hands on my arms stop me from falling backward. Surprised, I glanced up to find Emmett's blue eyes looking down at me.

_Great_, I said sarcastically in my head, blinking quickly to banish the threatening tears.

"Hey, are you all right?" he asked me, concern in his voice.

But was he really concerned? Or was I just placing one foot into his snare again?

Instead of answering him, I grabbed the back of his neck and brought his head down to mine, pressing my lips firmly against his in a brief kiss. I don't know whether it was the alcohol that had given me courage, or if I was trying to spite my friend. It had all happened so fast that I wasn't even sure if he kissed me back.

Breathing in while I was still pressed up against him, I smelled his expensive cologne and almost moaned at the scent. _God, I think I just got turned on by a smell. And now I'm just standing there sniffing him, how mortifying._

"I'm sorry, I have to go," I said quickly and moved past him.

I rushed to the bathroom door just a few steps beyond. Once there, I went into one of the black stalls and locked myself in. I heard the entrance open just a few moments later, followed by Alice calling my name. I didn't answer.

"We know you're in here, B. I can see your heels in the third stall," Rosalie said.

I stood in front of the door for a second before reaching out to the knob and unlocking it with an audible _click_. Swinging the door open, I found my two oldest friends standing there, the worry plain on their faces.

I looked down and sighed. "I'm sorry," I told them.

"What? Bella, sweetie, why are you sorry? I mean, granted you did sort of just attack Angela out there, but she was being a bit of a bitch," Alice said.

"I know, I just…is it wrong that I'm attracted to him?"

They didn't need to ask to know which "him" I was referring to.

"Of course not!" Rosalie replied. "Who wouldn't be attracted to those muscles, his abs, that smile with his sexy dimples? Damn, what I'd like him to do to me with his big—"

"Ahem," Alice interrupted before Rosalie could continue with her fantasy.

"I mean…um…sorry."

She looked down sheepishly, and Alice and I laughed.

"But in all actuality, B, when was the last time you actually felt any pleasure? From a guy?" Rosalie added.

"I don't know, umm…six months maybe? If not more, why?"

_Thank God for the Rabbit, right? The magic those little ears could work; oh God, it was amazing. I swear every girl should own one of those. Well worth the money._

I looked at her curiously.

"It's your birthday, and you should just go out and have a good time. Forget about Angela, forget about Emmett. Throw caution to the wind, and enjoy yourself. It's just one night, and if you happen to land yourself in Emmett's bed in the process…well, is that really such a bad thing? I'm sure he knows more about what he's doing than Tyler ever did."

I closed my eyes and stupidly began to think about the pleasure the Rabbit couldn't bring. Pleasure I'm sure Emmett McCarty would probably be only _too_ willing to give.

"True," I replied.

"Just don't think about it," Alice chimed in. "We all know Emmett is a one-night-stand guy, but maybe that's what you need. That kiss you gave him certainly made it look like you want him. I'm not saying to sleep with him if you don't want to. But, a little fun couldn't hurt, right?"

The more the three of us talked, the more I was becoming ok with the idea that it didn't really matter all that much.

"I know you're over thinking things right now, B. Stop thinking, just play it casual, and see where the night leads."

"And it can't go anywhere if we're cooped up in the bathroom all night. Let's go get Bella here another drink. She seemed to enjoy the Lemon Drop earlier, how about another one? My treat?"

Alice reached into the top of her dress and pulled out a twenty. I smiled, thinking about my private joke from earlier, and followed them out of the bathroom and to the bar. I kept my eyes straight ahead and focused on my goal.

"Rum and Coke," Alice whispered in my ear, and I nodded.

Rosalie successfully got the attention of the bartender, and I ordered a rum and Coke for Alice, another Lemon Drop for me, and a Sprite for Rosalie.

"Hey, B, we'll be right back," Rosalie said, and the two of them walked away as the guy behind the bar made the drinks.

I followed them with my eyes and saw they had huddled into a small group with Gianna, Jane, and Angela; the six of them chatted conspiratorially. They returned before the bartender finished, smiles on their faces, looking extremely smug about something.

"What's going on? I asked them.

"Nothing," they said in unison, contradicting their feigned innocence.

"Really?" I cocked an eyebrow at them. "Care to try again?"

"Don't worry, Bella," Alice replied as James came back with our drinks.

"Sixteen even."

Alice handed him the twenty she had pulled out in the bathroom and told him to keep the change.

_Wow, that was generous of her._

"Have a good one, ladies," James said to us and we grabbed our drinks.

"Ok, B, pound that shit and let's go dance."

"Rosalie, I'm not going to chug my cocktail. I want to enjoy it."

I was about to take a sip, but Alice placed a hand over my glass, stopping me. I looked at her questioningly.

"Happy Birthday, Bella!" she exclaimed, raising her glass in a toast.

"Happy, Birthday, B!" Rosalie followed.

I raised my glass and glanced over to the DIK table. My eyes found Emmett's, and I made a decision right then and there.

"Whatever happens, happens," I said before bringing my glass against the others.

Rosalie and Alice smiled and repeated the phrase before sipping their drinks. I, however, was longing to dance, so I did what Rosalie said and "pounded my shit," licking the sugary edge and popping the cherry garnish in my mouth before setting the empty glass on the bar.

I could already feel the alcohol course through my system as I searched for Emmett once more, deciding to tease him a little. When our eyes met across the crowded club, I pulled the stem still attached to the cherry and swirled my tongue around the small piece of fruit before sucking it back in through barely-parted lips.

I saw his eyes widen slightly, and he licked his lips. I gave him a sexy, playful smirk before biting the cherry and tossing the stem into the empty glass. Rosalie and Alice were looking at the exchange with wide-eyes.

"Ready?" I asked before they could say anything on the matter.

Alice and Rosalie opted to take their drinks with them and led the way to the dance floor. I was feeling that buzzed lightheadedness due to drinking, and felt a carefree smile come across my face. This is how I wanted to spend my birthday; just having a good time.

Rosalie, Alice, and I were dancing and drinking—well, mostly _I_ was sipping on Alice's rum and Coke—when the DJ spoke into the microphone again.

"All right, all right, we're going to slow it down for a minute for a certain gal out there who is celebrating her birthday tonight..."

My eyes widened, lips wrapped around the small red straw as I looked up at my friends. _They wouldn't do this to me would they?_

"…Bella Swan, happy b-b-b-birthday!" The DJ rumbled into the mic.

_Apparently, they would._ _I guess it could have been worse; the DJ could have pointed me out or something with some type of hideous spotlight. _

_Oh. My. God_. I must have spoken too soon. _They did_ not _choose this song to dedicate to me. I am going to kill those two!_

"Happy Birthday, Bella!" My five friends crowded around me and shouted.

Alice and Rosalie were in front of me, but I heard Angela, Jane, and Gianna behind, and felt Gianna's arms wrap behind me in a hug. I could tell it was her by her perfectly-manicured gold nails.

_Ok, correction, I was going to kill _all _of my friends_. My face flushed in embarrassment, yet I decided to just go with it. _Whatever happens, happens, right?_

"I should dump this on you, but since I drank most of it, and I'm determined to not let this bout of humiliation ruin my night, I will be nice," I shouted to Alice over Jeremih's voice singing about birthday sex, and handed her the almost empty cup.

She laughed before stepping forward to give me a hug. "I love you, Bella, you know that right?"

"Of course," I laughed, wrapping my own arms around her.

"Aww, group hug!" Alice cried and waved her hands to invite the other girls to join.

"All right, that's enough," I said after a minute. "Let's dance to my special birthday song," I giggled.

I found that rum and Coke, mixed with whatever they put in a Lemon Drop—vodka I think—turned me into a very giggly person, also a more self-assured one.

I was moving my hips rhythmically to the slow beat in a circle of my five friends. I looked around at each of them. When I met Angela's eyes, I knew she wanted to say something, but I was happy and tipsy at the moment and really didn't want to talk to her right now. I just shook my head slightly and she understood.

My eyes continued to roam my friends' faces, silently thanking each for a great night, but I was stopped by the smile on Rosalie's face that conveyed mischief. She nudged Alice in her swaying and nodded in my direction. I looked at both curiously, but they said or did nothing to inform me about what was going on.

My answer came a moment later when I felt hands on my hips that were definitely male. I wasn't sure who it was, although I had a feeling judging by the look on Jane's face. Instead of turning around to see who I was dancing with, I placed my hands over his and continued moving my body to the music. I admit I may have even stepped backward a fraction so we were closer together.

"You didn't tell me it was your birthday," Emmett's voice rumbled in my ear, confirming my suspicions of who I was dancing with.

I leaned my head back into his chest before saying a simple, "Sorry."

His cologne I had smelled earlier drifted to me, and I reveled in the scent.

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad I know now."

Emmett's warm breath tickled my ear, and I giggled quietly. His hands had moved down an inch or so, I noticed.

"Really? Why is that?"

I tilted my head back in order to look up into his face. His eyes were calm and inviting, his lips perfectly pouty and looking extremely kissable. We just gazed into one another's eyes for a minute before I saw him start to bend his head down toward mine.

I don't know what possessed me to do it, but before he could reach his destination I straightened my head back up and looked forward. Rosalie caught my eye and mouthed, "What's wrong," but I just imperceptibly shook my head.

_What is wrong with me? I should just let him kiss me. I kissed him earlier._

Instead of halting his momentum, he brought his lips to the side of my neck and planted a delicate kiss there. _Mmm, that feels good_. I sighed and brought my arms behind me, up to the back of his neck to keep him there at my neck. He continued his kissing and began sucking softly, sending tingles all over my body. I rocked my hips backward into him just as another round of the chorus played.

I closed my eyes and just let myself concentrate on the feeling of Emmett's lips on my neck, my ear, his hands drifting up the hem of my short skirt.

_Wait a second! _

My eyes popped open as his fingers began trailing along my bare upper thigh. He must have noticed me tense because he stopped his upward movement and just let his fingers rest where they were. He trailed his mouth up to my ear lobe, nibbling and sucking until I relaxed against him once more. Before he could try anything else, and I probably would have let him this time given the sensations he was causing, the song ended and another one began.

_Oh dear. This is about to get interesting._

To my left I saw Angela and Jane get extremely excited about the song that had started to play. This was like _the _attention getter song for them, because what guy didn't like some girl on girl action? And my two friends took full advantage of this fact.

I wasn't sure if I really wanted to watch them make out as soon as the chorus would come on, so I spun around, now facing Emmett, and began dancing up against him. I looked around me and saw many of the guys around us were trying to encourage the girls to kiss their friends.

_What is it about Katy Perry singing about kissing a girl that makes guys go all crazy and wanting chicks to make-out?_

I suspected by the hoots and whistles nearby that Angela and Jane had started their little show; I turned my head to confirm my suspicions. Angela was such a contradiction. She looked so innocent with her somewhat modest dress, her ever-present cross hanging around her neck, and her sweet little ringlets. Put her in a plaid skirt and she would definitely have that Catholic school girl thing down pat. It was all an act. Guys would think she was this pure, virtuous girl who drew them in, yet her actions would completely belie their assumptions; such as making out with Jane, the ultimate party-girl in both looks and actions.

They were really getting into it tonight too; definitely trying to prove something. Angela and Jane twisted their tongues around each other, being indiscreet about it to give the guys the best show possible. Angela had one hand tangled in Jane's hair while her other rested on Jane's hip. Jane's hands were slowly making their way up to Angela's breasts, and they were grinding against each other, legs entwined with one another.

I rolled my eyes. _Anything to get attention, right?_

Looking up at Emmett, I saw he too was enjoying the spectacle. His lips were slightly parted, and his eyes were glued to the two girls. _Boys!_ I rolled my eyes again, and he glanced down.

"Those are your friends, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, Angela and Jane. You've probably seen them around your frat house before."

"Yeah," he said a bit distractedly. "Why don't you join them?"

"What?"

"It's just a song, and just imagining you locking lips with another girl is really hot," his voice was slightly huskier than before, and he was staring at me with deep blue, lusty eyes.

I turned away from his stare and looked over, seeing Rosalie dancing.

"Hey, Rose," I called, crooking my finger to motion for her to come over to where Emmett and I were.

"Yeah, B?" she asked once she reached us.

I turned back to Emmett to make sure he was watching before grabbing Rosalie's face between my palms and brought my puckered lips against hers, giving her a chaste kiss. I smiled as I pulled away, and Rosalie giggled, well aware of what I was doing.

"That doesn't count," Emmett said in an exasperated tone.

"Well, that's all you're getting, buddy," I laughed.

"Plus," I began, stepping forward and placing my arms around his neck. "I'd much rather kiss boys than girls," I whispered and tilted my head up slightly.

Emmett ran his thumb along my bottom lip as he looked down at me with deep blue eyes. I looked up at him through my eyelashes, and saw his eyes dart down to my mouth, before bringing them to my eyes once more.

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Mhmm." I nodded in response.

Emmett bent his head down and pressed his lips against mine gently. I was a little hesitant at first, but soon found myself closing my eyes and kissing him back, increasing the pressure. He tightened his grip on my hips and pulled me closer to him. Taking my bottom lip in between his own, he sucked softly and slid one of his hands up my back to tangle in my long locks. He parted my lips with his before slipping his tongue into my mouth.

_He is a good kisser, I can't deny him that._

I moaned and pressed my breasts against his chest, tightening my grip on Emmett's neck while my other hand ran down the side of his torso. _Nothing but muscle, sexy as all hell_. His hand had begun to trail up my shirt, and I didn't find it in myself to care. It had been so long since I had kissed a guy, but soon my insecurities fell away and I deepened the kiss by intertwining my tongue with Emmett's. The second our tongues touched I felt a small spark, igniting my body and sending a jolt of charged energy straight to my groin. I moaned again, and pushed myself even further against him so our bodies were now completely flush with one another.

He was breathing heavily, making me aware of my own rough breathing as we made out in the middle of the dance floor. Although it didn't feel like we were in the middle of a crowded club. It was like everything suddenly dropped away and faded in the background. The music became a distant sound, the other people around us were no longer there, the flashy lights dimmed, chatter and the clinking of glasses faded.

It was just Emmett and me, eclipsed in darkness, nothing else. The feeling was a bit overwhelming, and I pulled away just as his hand had reached the bottom of my bra.

The second I pulled away, the sounds, lights, and people came rushing back, making me aware once more of where we were. I smiled, feeling slightly embarrassed by our actions, and how far they could have led in such a public setting.

"Wow," I said quietly.

_Not even Tyler had made me completely forget my surroundings before, even when things were good between us._

"Yeah, I tend to get that a lot," he teased; at least, I _think_ he was teasing.

He was using that half-smirk of his again, the one I decided he uses to get girls to do anything.

"My my, aren't we cocky."

My arms were still around his neck, and his hands had moved back to my waist. He leaned forward before answering.

"Sweetheart, you have no idea."

There was something about the look he gave me right then that made up my mind about where this night would eventually lead. I bit my lip and looked up at him, noticing how his lips were moist and reddened from our kissing a moment earlier. I thought about kissing him again—his lips were right there and just looked so luscious—when a new song came on. I laughed slightly as I recognized what it was.

_I appreciated the irony of the moment, that's for sure._

I playfully slapped Emmett's chest, pushing him backward a little before I began to move my body to the beat. Even if this song was so accurate to the person I was currently showing my dancing skills off for, I decided to make the most of it. I felt his eyes all over me, giving me goose bumps, making my heart race, and exciting me all at once. I don't know where this newfound confidence came from, but I was enjoying it.

Britney's chorus came on, and I lip sang along as I pointed directly at Emmett before rubbing myself against him, moving along with the music down his body until my head was nearly at his waistline. Arching my back, I worked my way back up before turning, so my back was against his chest and my ass was conveniently in his hands.

He matched my rhythm with his own before I felt his lips at my ear. He nibbled on it before whispering, "So, that's what you think I am, huh? A womanizer?"

"Aren't you?" I asked him, my head facing forward, so I wouldn't have to meet his eyes.

He hesitated for what seemed like forever before answering with a simple, "No."

I stopped mid booty shake and spun around, so I could make eye contact with him.

"You sure about that? What would you call it then?" I raised my eyebrows and pursed my lips as I waited for his answer.

He looked sideways and brought his hand to the back of his neck, rubbing it. He looked nervous; I had put him on the spot and he didn't like it.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked, catching me off guard.

I opened my mouth automatically to tell him no, but then thought about it for a minute. _I've already made up my mind, so I guess one more drink can't hurt. Plus, the dancing is_ _making me thirsty. _I began walking toward the bar before looking over my shoulder at him.

"Trying to get me drunk, Mr. President?"

"Not at all, sweetheart," he said once he had reached me, his hand on the small of my back as he led me through the crowd.

Once we reached the bar I sat at one of the empty stools, my feet in need of rest. Emmett placed both hands on my knees and leaned forward.

"What'll it be, gorgeous?"

"Hmm."

I tapped my finger on my chin, acting like I was thinking it over.

"Surprise me."

He was turning to the bar before I grabbed the front of his shirt, keeping his eyes on me.

"Oh, and Emmett? Consider this a test."

I gave him a sexy and playful smirk and let go of his shirt so he could order me a drink.

I wasn't paying attention on purpose when Emmett told the bartender what to make. He faced me once more and I licked my lips in anticipation—of what, I didn't know.

"So, what'd you get me?" I asked him, leaning against the back of the stool.

"I thought you wanted to be surprised."

"Ok, then, let's go back to the question you never answered."

I gave him a pointed look and saw recognition flash in his eyes as he realized the question I was talking about.

"What would I call it, right?"

I nodded.

"Let's just say..." Emmett skimmed his hands higher on my thighs before drifting inward as his eyes pierced mine. "...I make girl's fantasies come true."

I threw my head back and burst out into laughter.

"Did you seriously just say that? Does that line even work?" I was still laughing.

"You tell me." He smirked.

"We're about to find out," I told him and pointed to where the bartender had just placed four drinks.

_Four? _My eyes widened.

_"_You _are_ trying to get me drunk," I accused.

"Nope, two are for me so you're not drinkin' alone."

"So, why'd you get me two?"

"Insurance for my test," he said simply.

"Ok then, McCarty, hit me with your best shot," I giggled at my pun.

"Well, Miss Swan, try this."

He handed me a pale orange colored drink in a shot glass.

"What is it?"

"Drink it first."

"What's in it?"

He sighed. "Vodka, among other things. Just try it."

I brought the shot glass to my lips; the smell of vodka assaulted my nostrils, and tilted my head back, swallowing the liquid that poured down my throat. It was sweet and tasted like orange juice. I could clearly taste the vodka though, and I stuck my tongue out in distaste.

"What was that?"

"Did you not like it?" Emmett asked.

"It was ok. I didn't like the pure vodka aftertaste."

"Oh, ok. Well, that was called a Fuzzy Navel. Hopefully you will like this one better."

He handed me the second shot; this time it was an almost clear liquid with a brownish tint. I sniffed it, once again smelling vodka.

"Fuzzy Navel just reminds me of some old guy with a hairy belly. You failed that one, Mr. President. Good thing you have insurance."

He laughed.

"You said I wasn't drinking alone, right?" I asked, indicating the shot of amber colored liquid in front of him.

I could feel the effect of the vodka; it warmed my body nicely. I was starting to see Emmett in a new light. He was sexy, but dangerous, making him even more desirable. I had thoughts of ravishing him here and now before deciding the alcohol must be getting to me.

"Lick the inside of your wrist."

I was confused, but did as he asked, looking at him questioningly as I lifted my empty hand to my lips and licked the small patch of skin. He grabbed the salt shaker and lightly sprinkled some in the moistened spot before taking up his glass. Emmett took my hand in his, and giving me an intense gaze, brought the flat of his tongue against the inside of my wrist and slowly licked upward, coating his tongue in the salt, staring at me the entire time.

Goosebumps erupted all over my body except where he had touched. My hand and wrist felt like they were on fire.

I watched as he tilted his head back and let the liquid slide down his throat. He ended it by sticking the lime garnish in his mouth. His cheeks hollowing as he sucked the juice from the green fruit.

"What was that?" I asked him, feeling so nineteen in that moment it was embarrassing.

"Tequila."

"And what's this?" I lifted the shot he had handed me before his sensuous display.

"Your birthday shot. You lick the sugar off the rim, take the shot, and then finish with the lemon wedge."

I was definitely tipsy from the previous shot, but what the hell. Plus, I was sure I could definitely tease Emmett when I licked the sugary rim.

_God that sounds so dirty! Head in the gutter, one of the many signs of intoxication._

I raised the glass to my lips, making sure Emmett watched as I flicked my tongue out to taste the sugar before sliding my tongue slowly along the edge of the shot, turning it in my hand to get every last piece of sugar. I saw Emmett lick his lips in response, and wait, did he just readjust himself? The fact that I could turn him on as much as he was doing to me boosted my confidence as I downed the liquid. Finishing with the lemon, I closed my eyes and licked my lips in satisfaction.

"Mmm," I hummed in pleasure. "I liked that one. What was it?"

I opened my eyes to find Emmett's face just a few inches from my own.

"Chocolate cake, in honor of your birthday."

"Well, then, happy birthday to me," I said in a seductive voice.

Yeah, the alcohol was definitely getting to me.

"Happy Birthday, Bella," Emmett replied, cupping my cheek and closing the distance between us to bring his lips to mine.

I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He parted my knees slightly with one of his hands and stepped in between them. I darted my tongue out against his lips, tasting the remnants of tequila when he opened his mouth to allow my tongue access. Once again, I felt that small jolt when our tongues touched, and our kissing became more frantic.

I wrapped one leg around his waist and pushed myself against him. I felt his fingers skim along the front of my underwear before trailing them downward to my entrance. He slid the small scrap of fabric aside and teased my folds with one finger before slipping it inside me, slowly pumping in and out. I don't know what came over me, but this guy was driving me wild.

"Mmm, Emmett," I moaned, and threw my head back in pleasure.

He brought his lips to the hollow of my neck and planted kisses along my collarbone, sucking and nibbling, leaving a trail of fire in his wake.

"Yeah, a Bud Light," I heard a voice very near me, causing me to jump a little in surprise.

When I jumped, Emmett's curled finger inside of me skimmed along my G-spot. _Oh, God._

I opened my eyes and realized we were still at the bar. I didn't want him to stop, but I wasn't really one for others watching me—hopefully—get off, either. I quickly sat up and dropped my leg, blushing in embarrassment by what I had just been doing in front of a whole room of people. Emmett pulled back and looked at me curiously.

"Umm...can we maybe...g-go somewhere else?"

I hate that I hesitated and stuttered, and I looked around the room, not wanting to meet his eyes. He placed his hand under my chin and tilted it up so I would look at him.

"Of course," he said before leaning in and giving me a light kiss.

I wanted to throw my arms around him again and let him ravish my body, but I stopped myself, allowing him to pull away. He reached into his back pocket for his wallet and pulled out a hundred dollar bill—among many, I might add—and slapped it on the bar.

"Hey, James," Emmett called and slid the money over to the bartender. "Make sure my boys get a cab, all right? This should take care of the tab and everything."

He threw back the final tequila shot before shuffling his wallet back into his pocket. While he did that, I slid off the stool, wobbling a little, as the vodka went straight to my head, until Emmett steadied me with his hand.

"Whoa there, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a little disoriented for a second," I giggled tipsily, reaching into my pocket for my phone.

"Ok, you ready to leave?"

I texted a message to Rosalie and Alice—not easy to do when one's fingers are tingly—letting them know that I was leaving and not to worry with a smiley face. After I hit send, I nodded my head to Emmett.

"You sure?" Emmett asked, giving me a look so sincere I thought my heart would melt.

_Last chance, Bella. If you want to back out it's now or never._ He was just too irresistible for his own good, and just the thought of one of his fingers working me, imagining what else he could do, and had me about to spontaneously combust.

I smiled and he kissed me, and my fears faded away. After all, this is what college is all about. One night stands are typical for any college kid, and just one night couldn't be so wrong. Right?

"I'm sure, let's go."

~*~

I awoke to a god-awful ringing near my head. Oh wait, that _was_ my head, and man I felt atrocious.

I slowly sat up and looked around, recognizing my purple comforter, my yellow walls that I hated, the dresser my dad had painted white and purple for me when I was little, and realized I was in my room. Also, my phone was ringing.

_So that was where the sound was coming from._

I reached over to my nightstand without looking at it and hit the silence button. I didn't know if it was my alarm or a phone call, but I just wanted the loud sound to stop. I lay back down, shutting my eyes against the sun coming in through my blinds, and held my head in pain.

How did I get in my room? Was it all a dream then? If it was, it was a damn good one. I recalled snippets of the night as if peering through a hazy fog.

_Emmett and I, undressing each other at a furious pace until I was down to just my bra and underwear and his chest was bare. I eyed him speculatively as I ran my nails up and down along his toned abs—wanting to lick every inch of him and feel his weight on top of me, bringing each other pleasure._

_Our frantic making out session where there were tongues dancing, hot breaths mingling, hands tangling in one another's hair. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around him, pressing myself on his prominent erection through his jeans as he cupped my ass tightly until we fell back together in a heap onto the bed._

_Emmett's mouth on my breasts as his fingers did teasing things to my clit. My cries of ecstasy as he gave me not one or two, but three of the best orgasms of my life. First with his fingers as our lips were locked together in frenzied kissing—two fingers pumping and thrusting inside of me as his thumb rubbed and played with my clit. _

_Afterward, with his mouth on me. Emmett lifting my legs over his shoulders, my hands fisting the sheets as I trembled and shook. His fingers rolling and pinching my nipples, moaning his name as the pressure built inside of me for the second time that night. He nibbled and licked until the pleasure eventually became too much and I erupted into an intense orgasm._

Mmm, God, those orgasms were pure ecstasy. My toes curled just thinking about them again. The sensations rolling through my body, wave after wave of lust and passion, causing me to shiver and tremble like never before.

_I recalled telling him it was his turn, and bringing my hand to his boxers, and pulling his dick out of them—where his jeans went I had no idea. He kissed and caressed my body as I pumped him hard, twisting my hand around his huge member and bringing him close to the brink before changing position, climbing on top of him so he lay underneath me as I wrapped my lips around him. I sucked and used my hand for what wouldn't fit in my mouth until he was yelling "fuck" and crying out "sweetheart" and "gorgeous"; the two nicknames he had given me earlier that night. _

_Later on, he once again used his magical fingers and tongue to bring me into sweet oblivion for the final time that night—starting first with gentle kisses all along my body, down until he was at my entrance; he thrust his fingers inside of me until I was nearly there. Then he replaced his fingers with his tongue, tasting me as I completely lost control and came and nearly passed out in euphoria._

I moaned out loud, thinking about every inch of pleasure Emmett made me feel. It was so fresh, yet so hazy, making me believe it was in fact, a dream. Opening my eyes, wincing at the harsh light, I looked around me again.

My sheets didn't seem tangled like they would end up in the throes of passion, and there wasn't a scattering of clothes around the room like there would be if we had taken them off, tossing them carelessly wherever, not caring where they landed as long as we could see each other's naked forms. And Emmett wasn't here; I guess he never had been, making it all a dream after all.

Groaning in both disappointment and annoyance as my phone began its shrill tone once again, I looked over to my nightstand. Next to my buzzing phone was a glass of water I hadn't noticed earlier, the condensation slowly rolling down the cup and pooling on the wooden surface. Beside it were two small white pills, placed on top of a purple piece of paper with writing on it.

Curious, I got out of bed, barely noticing how I was only wearing a T-Shirt and nothing else, and walked over to see the note. I read the blue, scribbled, bad handwriting a few times before picking it up to look at it more closely. It read:

_Bella-_

_I got you a glass of water and some aspirin in case you're feeling as shitty as I think you will be when you read this. I hope you enjoyed your birthday, sweetheart._

_-EMC_

_P.S. You look sexier in my shirt than I do._

The note fell out of my hands in shock and disbelief. It really _had_ happened then? _All_ of it? And what shirt is Emmett talking about?

I glanced down to where the piece of paper had fallen on the ground, and three little symbols on the gray cotton covering me caught my eye. It was the triangular Delta, an I for Iota, and K for Kappa. The shirt fell almost to my knees, and the sleeves grazed my elbows. I was wearing Emmett's fraternity shirt and nothing else.

It _was_ real then. It _hadn't_ been a dream. I brought the shirt up to my nose and sniffed it. It smelled like sex and alcohol, Emmett, and a little bit like me.

_Yup, it was real._

I took the two aspirin and drank a few gulps from the cold water before climbing back in bed, elated that I had actually experienced those orgasms, and not just imagined them. I had been with him last night, and he had given me the greatest pleasure ever. Not only that, but he had cared enough to provide me with water and medicine for my hangover, and I was wearing his shirt to prove it all.

Laying my head back down on my pillow, I closed my eyes and relived the one night I had shared with Emmett McCarty. Just one night.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** **We received some great entries, and left the C-2 open so you can still view them here: **http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Back2Skool_UNFmett_Contest/73925/

*XoXoX*


End file.
